


What is a King, without his Lionheart?

by karen0



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Angst, Future, M/M, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 23:10:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8641933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karen0/pseuds/karen0
Summary: Arthur powraca.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What is a King, without his Lionheart?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1553285) by [SideStepping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SideStepping/pseuds/SideStepping). 



Nazywali go Nieznajomym, ponieważ nikt nie wiedział skąd pochodził.

Wielu myślało, że musi być wariatem, gdy wędrował po mieście odziany w kolczugi, ze złotym mieczem przy boku.

Wydawał się jakby nie pasował do otaczającego go świata. Stał przed sklepem z telewizorami i przyglądał się z konsternacją w migoczące ekrany.

Parę nastolatków śmiało się z niego, gdy szedł przez główną ulicą, nie rozumiejąc dlaczego został wygwizdany. Szedł dalej wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zmieszanego.

Czasami zaczepiał przechodniów zadając różne pytania, lecz był natychmiast zbywany i obrzucany dziwnymi spojrzeniami.

Po pewnym czasie chwycił kogoś za ramię i zapytał.

\- Przepraszam, znasz drogę do Camelotu?

\- Kim myślisz, że jesteś? – odparł mężczyzna. – Królem Arthurem?

Mężczyzna z mieczem cofnął się i wpatrywał w rozmówcę ze zmieszaniem i obawą. Drugi mężczyzna wykorzystał to i odszedł natychmiast, zostawiając go samego.

\- Wiesz gdzie znajduje się Camelot?

\- Błagam, możesz mi pomóc?

\- Proszę, nie mam pojęcia gdzie jestem.

\- Widziałeś mojego przyjaciela?

Pytanie za pytaniem, osoba za osobą i nic poza dziwnymi i zdegustowanymi spojrzeniami.

Stojąc na rynku, z gniewem zniszczył doniczki stojące na schodach prowadzących do ratusza.

Jedna ze zmartwionych matek zadzwoniła po policję.

Ludzie gapili się z przerażeniem i niepokojem, jak blond mężczyzna zostaje wepchnięty do radiowozu.

Łzy desperacji ciekły po jego twarzy, gdy cały czas zadawał pytania.

\- Widziałeś mojego przyjaciela?

\- Proszę, znasz kogoś o imieniu Merlin?

\- Błagam, ja muszę znaleźć swojego przyjaciela.

\- On powinien tu być.

\- Widział ktoś mojego przyjaciela?

\- Obiecał, że będzie na mnie czekać.

\- Błagam.

 

20 mil na południe w szpitalu, Merlin Emrys leżał w śpiączce, nie wiedząc, że jego przeznaczenie powróciło.


End file.
